When You Run Into Love
by xx69kissses69xx
Summary: Love comes at unexpected times, but the question is ... do you accept it? Find out when sparks fly between Fox and Theresa! R&R! Thankx! Ch. 2 - Things get a little outta control!!!
1. Just The Beginning

A/N: HI! I hope you enjoy my story, I'm new at this, so tell me what you think! Thanks! Summary Chapter 1: Go WAY back. remember that horrid night in Bermuda, when Theresa met Julian to get Ethan back into the Crane family? Ok good. now lets begin:  
  
Chapter 1: Just the Beginning  
  
"Julian, come on! You loved Ethan as your son before you knew the truth about his paternity!" whined Theresa.  
  
"I did, he is not a Crane, Theresa, now please I'm here for a divorce, I don't need Ethan's fiancée' here bothering me." Yelled Julian.  
  
Theresa just walked away in tears, she ran right into a man. Without even looking up she apologized, "I'm sorry Sir."  
  
"It's quite alright, what's someone as beautiful as you doing with all those tears running down her cheek?" asked the stranger.  
  
"It's just this guy, well his father, well the man who used to be his father." She said comfortably between sobs.  
  
"That sounds. complicated." He said, wondering who this girl was.  
  
"Oh it is, gosh I'm sorry for going on about this. I don't even know you." She said feeling stupid now, then she looked into the man's chocolate brown eyes. (Wow, he's gorgeous, she thought to herself)  
  
"Fox Crane." He said , hating using his last name.  
  
"Did you say Crane?" she asked more alert then ever.  
  
"Unfortunately." He replied knowing either she'd be interested in his money, or turned off by the fact he was a Crane.  
  
"Ooh, now this is even more complicated then we thought." She said now getting uncomfortable and shocked, of all people to run into.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked curiously who this woman knew the Crane's besides the news.  
  
"Well. I am Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald! I used to be your mother's assistant, and I was supposed to marry your brother, well half brother, Ethan. " she replied.  
  
"The infamous Theresa! Ah yes, I thought I knew you from somewhere, it must have been that People magazine with the wedding picture of you and Ethan right before the disaster on the cover." He said remembering,  
  
"I didn't even recognize you without all that makeup."  
  
"Gee, thanks." She said feeling like crap.  
  
"No! I meant, you have such natural beauty! Your absolutely stunning!" he replied starring at the woman in front of him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She blushed with his compliments.  
  
"Well thank you very much! What brings you to Bermuda?"  
  
"Just a vacation away from all the gambling, no ones suppose to know I got kicked out of school. again!" he said putting his finger to his mouth "Shhhh." She laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, I know your reputation, Mr. Crane!"  
  
"That's never good"  
  
"What brings you here. and alone without Prince Ethan."  
  
"I tried to make your father let Ethan back into the family."  
  
"That will never happen! The Crane's want nothing to do with him. I'm actually thinking of coming to Harmony."  
  
"That would be nice, we could hang out, and I could show you around."  
  
"Yes that would be nice, are you and Ethan still 'together'?"  
  
"We are!" she replied putting her hand out for him to see her ring"  
  
"Wow, Ethan went all out on that one."  
  
"Yes, he sure did."  
  
"Well I better be going, have a nice night Theresa, call me soon and we will do lunch before you leave." He said giving her a card  
  
"That sounds like a plan, I'm going to try and talk to Julian, good night."  
  
"Yeah. good luck with that!"  
  
Fox walked away leaving Theresa stunned, he is so different then I thought he'd be, he's so sweet, he's so perfect. She hit her hand "No! Bad Theresa, you have Ethan, you love him, you have Ethan, you love him." Repeating herself, as if she was trying to make sure it was true.  
  
Fox walked back to his room, that Theresa, wow she can light up a room with that beautiful smile! Ethan had to get her though, of coarse! "God, I hate him!" he said aloud as he pounded his fist in the wall. "Shit!" he yelled as he got all worked up over Theresa, "No she's Ethan's" he said as he sat down as if he wanted to cry! "Harmony's going to get a visit.. very soon" he said with a smile!  
  
Tell me what you thought and if I should even continue.! Thanks Much!  
  
Chapter 2 Sneak peak: Theresa gets a lot more then she thought in Bermuda, but could Fox help her get through her problems? Keep reading!!!!!! 


	2. A Helping Handand More

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand. and More  
  
Theresa couldn't get Fox off her mind, but she knew she had to. She also had to talk to Julian, the main reason she came to Bermuda. She saw him sitting in the bar with some other dirty old men!  
  
"Julian Crane." She said annoyed  
  
"Yes that's me," he said proudly thinking it was a different woman but as he turned around and saw Theresa he got mad again, "Theresa, I told you once to leave me be! Now please go, Ethan is not my son anymore and he never will be." With that he turned to his friends, and one asked who the young girl was. He explained their situation.  
  
"Julian! Get her drunk and just go all the way with her, that will teach her to bother you." The old man said laughing.  
  
"True, she is quite a girl." He said with an evil smile.  
  
He began his secret plan by talking to Theresa and his good qualities. And while they talked Theresa began drinking more and more. She saw Fox on the other side of the room getting totally hammered, which was over her yet she didn't know it, and she was getting more drunk thinking about going back to boring old Ethan.  
  
As the night went on, Theresa and Julian left for his suite. Fox saw them leaving, though he was drunk he knew exactly what was going on as he starred at them the whole night. He followed them and as Julian was all over Theresa he knew he had to get her away from him before something she'd regret happened.  
  
As the door almost shut, Fox grabbed her hand. "Theresa, come with me." He pleaded.  
  
"Fox?" Julian asked squinting.  
  
"Yes Father, Theresa! Please come with me." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Ok ok, bye Julian!" she said as she kissed him.  
  
"Uh, come on." Fox said completely grossed out.  
  
As they went to Fox's room because he really didn't know where her room was, he laid her on his bed and said he'd sleep on the couch.  
  
"But Fox! I want you to sleep right here." She said patting the bed, and that she was not joking about.  
  
"No, it's not a good idea." He said though he thought about just sleeping with her.  
  
"Fox, come on, I won't bite." She replied smiling, he couldn't turn her down, he laid next to her in bed. But instead she laid on him and began to kiss him. As he was going to stop her he thought of the many things that went through his mind over the past few hours and decided to do whatever she wanted. He was in for a BIG superise!  
  
A/N: Gosh! I'm sorry it took me a few days to post this chapter and it's unbelievably short but thankx for your reviews- I'm happy people are actually reading and enjoying it! Keep the ideas coming please!  
  
Chapter 3 Preview: We'll see what actually happened that night and many other superises will come out that no one will understand but it will all come together! 


End file.
